Swapped Voices
by Plumper Do
Summary: Scott and Mitch are celebrating their tour. Upon playing Truth or Dare with the rest of the group they swap roles, Mitch singing Scott's parts and vice versa. However, in doing so this causes a mysterious force leading to big trouble the best friends. My first fanfiction. Scomiche / Pentatonix / Hints of Kavi.
1. After the tour

Scott and Mitch had finally returned from another amazing tour. They were quite tired so decided to head back to their house and watch SpongeBob Squarepants. The two had cuddled up with Wyatt in the middle of the two. Scott had his strong arms around the tenor and Mitch was resting his head against the baritone's chest. At first they focused on SpongeBob but as they got more comfortable they could only keep their attention to each other.

"Mitch?" Scott spoke quietly for some reason. Mitch didn't reply. "Mitch?" He said louder, lightly shaking him. He must've fallen asleep. Scott chuckled. "Mitchie?" The smaller boy emitted a groan. "You gotta go to your room. I can't be your bed." He smiled as he started to remove his arms. Mitch quickly grabbed them and put them back.

"Why not?" Mitch's voice as groggy. Once he was positive Scott would keep his arms in place he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Scott sighed. He didn't want to move from this spot. He was really comfy and he got to snuggle with Mitch, but he really needed to go.

"Fine." He moaned. He lifted himself from Scott who got up and plodded to the bathroom leaving Mitch on the sofa. He quickly stroked the Sphinx before heading to his room. He didn't bother to remove his clothing and landed on his bed. He sighed in content. A flushing was heard and after a moment Scott appeared in the doorframe.

"Better?" Scott asked.

"No. I don't have my teddy bear." He whined. Scott sighed. He walked to his room. "Scott? Come back." He called. Scott swiftly returned with a large pillow they had recently bought. It was red and fluffy. He gave it to Mitch who squeezed it. "Alright, this'll do for now." He yawned, putting his hand in front of his mouth. "Thanks, Scottie. Night." Mitch finally settled down and was already drifting to sleep, barely able to hear Scott say goodnight and walk to his own room. Scott smiled. He loved it when Mitch needed him. It was really cute. Scott had a crush on his best friend since he first heard his voice in the choir. Mitch sung his heart out in a solo and Scott was breathless. Mitch introduced himself and they hit it off, being best friends ever since. Scott always loved Mitch's voice…and his hair, and his beautiful brown eyes, smile, frame. Scott cleared his throat and knew he'd need to sleep this off. Despite that being on tour was so much fun it was always so tiring. He stripped into his boxers and snuggled into the sheets, feeling the coolness of the bed. He quickly fell unconscious.


	2. Arrangements

Mitch woke up slowly and once he finally got out of bed he changed into the orange jumper he'd worn in their _Try Not to Laugh_ video and a pair of skinny jeans. He grabbed his phone checking his notifications. Nothing new; a few new fan-fictions that he'd read later, some YouTube comments, Twitter messages, etc. Once in the bathroom he styled his hair into his usual style and applied his makeup and walked into the kitchen. He smiled to find a fresh Starbucks coffee on the table. He quickly picked it up and slurped on it, smiling at the familiar taste. Scott walked in and froze.

"Morning, Samantha." Mitch greeted.

"Er, that's my coffee." Scott pointed to the cup in Mitch's hand. He quickly put the cup down.

"Oh my God! Sorry I didn't realise." Damnit. He hated screwing up, especially in front of Scott. "Shit. Sorry." Scott started laughing.

"I'm kidding." The taller one deadpanned.

"What? Oh my gosh, Scott! That's not funny." His statement held no value as he already started laughing. They broke out into a fit of laughter. After they calmed Mitch dabbed his eyes to rid them of the tears and sipped the coffee. "So, what should we do today?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know? Meet with the others? We could _celebrate good times, come on."_ Scott started singing.

"Celebrate!" Mitch raised his hand in the air as he sung. "Alright, I'll call Kirstie and Avi, you call Kevin." He ordered. They both dialled their friends' numbers.

"Hey, Kirst." Mitch beamed.

"Hey, girl. What's up?" Kirstie had the same bright tone in her voice.

"We're having a meet-up at ours to celebrate our tour. All the cool kids are coming. We've worked hard now let's play hard."

"Work it, girl."

"You know it." They laughed momentarily before Mitch turned around. He saw Scott staring at Mitch, phone still in his pocket. There was a moment of silence. Mitch snapped his fingers at Scott and he jumped slightly. He smirked at him. Scott blushed furiously.

"Hello? Mitch?" Kirstie was confused at the sudden silence.

"Sorry, yeah?" He responded quickly.

"What happened? Why'd you go all quiet?" She sounded concerned.

"I was just being watched by Scotland. He's _supposed to be inviting Kevin._ " He made his words extra loud so Scott would hear them. Kirstie was giggling. "What?"

"You two are funny. Alright, I'll be there in like 10. See ya there." She said in a sing-song voice before hanging up. Mitch then walked up to Scott and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that?"

"What?" Scott put his hands up.

"You're supposed to call Kevin, you know? Why were you staring?" Mitch tilted his head slightly.

"I wasn't." Scott groaned. "You just looked at me as I was looking at you."

"Your phone's still in your pocket." He pointed down and stifled a laugh as Scott fought with his pocket, attempting to pull out his phone. After finally succeeding he called Kevin. Mitch rolled his eyes and called Avi. After all the gang had been invited Mitch and Scott decided to set up a game of Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle and asked Twitter to ask questions to the whole group.


	3. Games

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading so far. I'll try to post daily if I am not tired. I plan to produce more fanfictions about Scomiche or Kavi or just PTX in general. Suggestions and/or other comments gratefully accepted. Improvements and feedback would be fabulous!**

 **This chapter contains more Kavi and a kiss, but between who? Have fun! Love y'all.**

Kirstie arrived as she said, ten minutes later. Mitch was closer but Scott quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" She said, pulling Scott in for a quick hug before doing the same with Mitch. "I'm so ready for this. What do you have planned?" She smiled with a glow to her aura.

"Calm down. At least wait for everyone else to arrive." Scott laughed lightly. The mezzo pouted slightly before making her way to the couch to sit. She was quickly joined by the other two as they waited, talking about random things. "…and then Mitch got chocolate ice-cream all down his shirt. He was so mad and nearly screamed." Scott explained as Kirstie sat trying her best not to break into a laughing fit. Mitch hid his face behind his hands.

"Scott, stop! I was very tired that day. Momma hadn't had her beauty sleep." He removed his hands and smirked. "After I thought my shirt was ruined Scott took it off, nearly ripping it, and put it in some soapy water from the sink." Mitch smiled evilly as he got pay-back for embarrassing Mitch with this story.

"I wanted to make sure it didn't stain."

"Are you sure you just wanted to see me without a shirt?" Mitch's voice dropped nearly an entire octave and tilted his head down, making a seductive expression.

"Maybe." Scott blushed. He then grinned and moved closer to Mitch's ear. The tenor swallowed audibly, his face flushed as he licked his lips. "You're just so irresistible." He whispered. The brunette had to fight every nerve in his being to prevent the shiver and moan from coming from his body. Kirstie couldn't take it anymore and laughed hard. The two had completely forgotten about her presence and turned about 50 shades of pink. The door bell rang again. _Saved by the bell_ Mitch thought. He quickly got up and opened the door and was greeted with Avi and Kevin.

"Sup guys?" Avi spoke.

"Hey, guys! Everyone's here. Yay." He cheered before walking to the couch, the bass and beat boxer behind him. "Alright, Scottie. Let's go get our first activity." Scott got up from his seat and followed Mitch to his room.

"Hey guys." Kirstie spoke lowly so Scott and Mitch couldn't hear her. She had a glint in her eye that meant she was up to something. "We need to do something about those two. Before you came Scott and Mitch told me a story about Scott taking off Mitch's shirt to get a stain out. Scott whispered in Mitch's ear and they both turned so red. Wanna see if we can push them forward?"

"Sure." Avi responded.

"I'm in." Kevin replied. They spoke quietly and when Mitch and Scott came back they pretended to be talking about the tour.

"Alrighty everyone." Mitch announced.

"We have three games. Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle and we've gotten help from our Pentaholics to ask us questions." Scott explained. "Which one first?"

"Oh! Truth or dare." Kirstie nearly squealed. _Perfect._ They took a box out that was separated into two sections, truths and dares.

"Who's going first?" Avi asked.

"I nominate Scott." Kevin said quickly. Scott glared at him jokingly.

"Alright." He put his hand into the dare section and pulled out a strip of paper. "I'm gonna start off brave." He sat straight with his head held high. He unfolded the paper. " _'Sing a romantic song to someone next to you.'_ " He read aloud. He looked both ways. His choice was either Kirstin or Mitch. The mezzo was smiling as she predicted what song he'd pick and who he'd sing it to. Scott noticed this and chose Kirstie. Mitch slumped his shoulders slightly as Scott sung I Need Your Love. He attempted to sing terribly but Mitch heard his voice as perfect. "Done. Kirstie, your turn." He picked up the box and shook it a little. She picked a truth and the group pouted at her lack of bravery.

" _'_ _If you had to make-out with any member of the group, who would it be and why?'_ "She made a face as she pretended to think, but she knew the answer already. "Erm….Avi, I guess." She tried her best to sound unsure of her answer. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why me?" He grinned.

"I don't know really." She shrugged. Though, she did kind of like him. "Anyways, your turn Mr. Kaplan." She pointed and held the box out. He smiled and reached into the dares.

" _'_ _Sing your highest and lowest notes.'_ " He momentarily prepared himself. Kirstie loved Avi's low notes. He sung a good high note, for him anyways, and then easily sung his lowest bass note. Kirstie hid herself behind her hair, letting it drop over her face slightly as she knew she'd be blushing furiously. He then handed it to Kevin who picked out a truth.

" _'_ _Do you like any of the band members?'_ Of course I do, I like all of you guys." He smiled innocently.

"That was cheesy." Mitch remarked.

"You're the one who came up with these." He argued.

"Actually, no. I did the dares. I let Scott handle the truths." He briefly looked at the baritone beside him.

"Alright, alright." Kevin held his hands up and gave in, handing the box to Mitch.

"Ooooh. I'll go for a dare, because I like to live dangerously. It's not as if anything can shock me, I wrote them." He proclaimed confidently. Scott was holding back a laugh. " _'Sing a song of your choice with another person but swap roles.'_ " He knitted his shaped eyebrows in confusion. "I didn't write this one." Scott snorted. "Did you add a few?"

"Yeah." He composed himself. "We can't have you with the advantage of knowing _all_ the dares." Mitch acted shocked for a moment.

"Alright. I chose you to swap with me then. We'll sing….er…." He thought for a moment."

" _Royals!"_ They both said in unison. Everyone then laughed. Once it had faded to a snigger here or there the two began warming up their voices and remembering the others' part. They then commenced and sang quite well.

" _And we'll never be royals."_ Scott sang in a higher, sassier voice than he usually would.

" _Royals."_ Mitch had to sing subtly so it sounded like an echo and with a bit of a lower pitch. When they finished they found themselves staring at each other, blue eyes meeting brown ones. _God, he has beautiful eyes._ Mitch thought as he sung the last note. _His voice is amazing. More than amazing. Fantastic!_ Scott told himself. The others were smirking at their gazes. They had joined in so the parts wouldn't be filled with silence. They finally finished and snapped their hands to their ears. A horrible ringing had filled the two boys' ears. The others seemed oblivious.

"Guys?" Kirstie spoke and put her hand on Mitch's arm. They both looked in pain.

"Mitch. Scott." Kevin called to them but to no response.

"This isn't funny." Avi spoke to the pair. They clearly weren't joking.

"Guys!" Kirstie shouted and shook them both. It took a moment for the noise to finally cease.

"What the hell was that?" Mitch croaked.

"We didn't hear anything." Avi said.

"What? How could you not? This is so not funny guys." Mitch felt the tears stinging his eyes.

"We're not joking." Kevin stared Mitch dead in the eye.

"I heard it." Scott reassured. Mitch breath quickened and two tears ran down his cheeks. He quickly hugged the tenor, shushing him and rocking him lightly. Mitch calmed after a minute.

"That was creepy." Mitch stated. "Thanks, Scott. What would I do without my teddy bear?" He smiled at Scott. The blonde quickly smiled back. They played several more rounds of the game.

"Alright, I think we should switch games." Scott suggested. "Twitter questions or Spin the Bottle."

"Spin the Bottle!" Kirstin squeaked.

"Uh-uh, Kirst. You already picked a game." Avi said. "My turn." He poked her in the stomach making her yelp and lightly slap his hand.

"Ok, so you want Twitter questions?" Mitch asked for clarification, pulling out his phone for the questions.

"Erm…..No." Avi shook his head. "Spin the Bottle sounds fun for now." He agreed. He didn't want to play this game but Kirstie was so adorable he just had to pick it. They played fewer rounds this time because it was getting more and more awkward. The pairs that had to kiss were Avi and Kevin, Mitch and Kirstie and Kevin and Scott. The three rounds consisted of no more than a cheek peck or hand smooch. Scott's turn to kiss someone. He spun the bottle praying it'd land on a certain member. His prayers were answered and a smile donned his face. The three others fell backwards in laughter. The two blushed. They waited until the three had caught their breaths.

"I reckon those two should do some lip action." Kevin teased.

"No!" Scott's voice pitched higher than he had planned.

"Oh, come on, guys. What's one kiss between friends?" Kirstie begged.

"You didn't have to kiss on the lips." Scott whined. Everyone else was arguing with Scott and didn't notice Mitch staring at Scott. He looked at his jaw-line, so sharp and precise, his eyes a striking blue, his lips looked perfect. His gaze landed on his mouth. He smiled lazily in his day-dreaming state.

"Well if you do this you can give any Twitter question to one of us each, even if it's directed towards you." Kirstie suggested.

"Sounds tempting but no. I'm sure the Twitter questions won't be-" Scott started but Mitch grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, slamming his lips against Scott's. He gasped slightly in shock before relaxing. They shortly stopped and felt the blood rush to their cheeks. Mitch giggled whilst Scott sat there dumbfounded, along with the rest of the group. Mitch cleared his throat.

"Kirstie, your turn." He smirked. He was going to get revenge now. She spun the bottle and it landed on Avi. They both looked at each other swiftly before looking down, left, up, anywhere other than each other. Avi took Kirstie's hand and kissed it gently.

"Done." Avi said plainly. Mitch only smirked wider.

"Nope." He stated. "You two should kiss on the lips too." Scott quickly smirked.

"No we don't. We did it." Kirstie argued.

"Oh come on, guys. What's one kiss between friends?" Scott mimicked Kirstie's tone from when she asked that question the first time. Mitch and Kevin were close to break into a laughing fit again. Scott held his head high.

"No, I refuse!" Kirstie squeaked.

"I won't either." Avi shrugged.

"Awww, you're no fun." Mitch pouted. "Fine. Let's go check Twitter!" He grabbed his phone and opened Twitter. The others did the same, seeing Mitch's post and checking out the questions. Most of them were some people asking the others to act out certain scenes from TV or theatre shows or asking them things about themselves, like 'favourite band member' or 'daily routine?'. They all answered with ease, nothing was as awkward as what just happened.

"Well, that's all the questions I got." Kevin reached the end of his page.

"Me too." Scott followed.

"Same." Said Kirstie.

"I guess that's all of us." Avi said.

"I got one more." Mitch looked evil. Scott just wanted to stare forever at his perfect face. He couldn't. _What if the others found out? What if Mitch didn't feel the same way? He'd kissed me though. On the lips! That's because the group said they should and he always loved to be the superior one._ Scott had a war inside his head. _But, God, that kiss was amazing. I want to do it again. Tomorrow._ He vowed to himself. "What do you find most attractive about each member?" _Oh, Mitch? Only his frame, eyes, hair, the way he walked, how he talked, his voice, his attitude, his smile, the slight touches, his laugh, his style of clothing, the way he's always been there for Scott, his great ass…_ Scott's thought trailed on.

"Well, Kirstie, her hair, Kevin, his sick beats, Scott's muscles and Mitch's hair." Avi listed.

"Ok." Kirstie thought for a moment. "Mitch, fashion sense, Scott, smile, Avi, low voice and Kevin's laugh."

"Avi, bass notes, Mitch, sassy attitude, Scott, hair, Kirstie, smile." Kevin said. There was a pause.

"Mitch and Scott?" Kevin stared at them expectantly.

"It's hard to choose one."Mitch said in thought. "Alright, I think I got it. Kirstie, fashion sense, Avi, bass notes, Kevin, laugh, Scott…taste." He quipped earning a quick laugh. "I'm joking, Scott…..er…eyes." He sounded pretty sure. "Now you Scotland."

"I'm not sure." Scott said slowly.

"Just say the first thing that pops into your head. I'll help you. Kirstie?" Mitch began.

"Bright attitude."

"Avi?"

"Ability to keep a straight face."

"Kevin?"

"Beat-boxing skills."

"Me?" Mitch said in a slightly huskier tone. Scott's eyed widened for a second. "Remember first word to come to mind." He clarified.

"Voice. No, eyes! Wait, smile. No, no, laugh. Or hair. Yeah, hair." He came to a final conclusion. "Hair." He restated. Mitch's smile faded for a second.

"Alright, best get some shut eye guys." Kevin called.

"Yeah. See you guys later." Avi and Kevin walked out the door. "Thanks for tonight." Kirstin hugged everyone goodbye.

"Teddy bear, huh?" Kirstie whispered to Mitch when they hugged.

"Quiet!" Mitch shushed her. "Bye, Kirst."

"See you." Scott waved. The door closed. The two remaining members sighed and sat back on the couch.

 **Sorry for the long update.**


	4. Waking Up To A Shock

**A/N: Hey, y'all. How you been? I've been re-watching Superfruit constantly because I'm obsessed! You don't care about me, though. You came to read Scomiche fanfiction. Again, thank y'all so much for reading this far. I plan big things! Suggestions and comments would be fabulous of y'all. This is a slightly longer update but not as long as the last. Do y'all want longer or shorter updates?**

"That was fun." Scott commented.

"It was. We should do that more often." Mitch said.

"Totally." A long silence filled the room until a meow and splash was heard from the kitchen. Mitch and Scott rushed in to find Wyatt by his water bowl drenched and unhappy. They both chuckled before Mitch grabbed a towel, wrapping it around the feline. He purred at the sudden warmth. Once Mitch was content that he was dry enough he kissed his head before placing him down again.

"Silly kitty." He chuckled. "I'm going to bed now. Night Scott." He called when he walked into his room. Scott was about to follow him but a wave of fatigue washed over him and he too felt the need to sleep.

Scott stretched as he woke from his sleep. He remembered the events from the night before. Kissing Mitch was the first thing he remembered. He smiled contently. A scream sounded from the bathroom. Scott quickly jumped out of bed. Wait, he was in Mitch's bed? No matter, that scream didn't sound like Mitch but someone was distressed, Mitch could be in trouble. He darted out of the door into the bathroom. What he saws stopped him dead in his tracks. He gasped. Scott was staring at…himself. Not a reflection, his own body, although taller.

"Hello?" He called to the other Scott. _Why is my voice so high? Wait, I know this voice._ The other Scott, who had produced the scream, turned suddenly and looked distraught. He screamed upon the sight of Scott, making him jump.

"Who are you? What have you done with Scott?" The other Scott backed down in fear. "And why do you have my body?" Scott had never been more confused. This must've been a dream. He pinched himself hard but nothing.

"I don't know what's going on, but clearly you're as confused as I am. I am the real Scott." He said calmly, his unusually high voice seemed to be soothing to himself.

"Scott?" The taller man said. Scott realised.

"Mitch?" Scott called, hoping that his best friend was there.

"Thank God. What the fuck is going on?" Mitch asked. He looked close to crying.

"I think we….switched bodies or something." Scott hated how stupid that sounded, even though it came from Mitch's voice. He looked in the bathroom mirror and saw Mitch staring back at him.

"Why?" Mitch was horrified.

"I don't know, Mitchie but I'll always be here." Scott attempted a smile.

"Even though you're me, I find that very comforting, thanks Scott." They both stared in the mirror. Scott started smiling, and then Mitch joined him. They erupted into laughter. Mitch's back pocket vibrated and he stopped laughing to answer it. Kirstie sent a text.

 _Hey. I think we should talk about that kiss last night. ;)_

Now isn't really a good time.

 _Really why?_

Actually never mind. Scott is just worried about something.

 _But aren't you Scott? Mitch did you take Scott's phone?_

Yeah. Haha. I'm a rebel. So, let's talk about that kiss. It was so good! Mitch is an amazing kisser and I want more.

 _Haha. Funny. But seriously what was that about?_

What? I kissed him.

 _On the lips._

I know.

 _Why?_

You asked us to.

 _We thought you'd refuse._

Like you did with Avi?

 _Shut up. Did you enjoy it?_

Duh! It's Scott!

 _What?_

Oh, shit! I just typed without thinking.

 _Screenshot! Thanks, Mitchie. You're the best. Blackmail!_

Kirst! Delete them or I swear to God you'll feel my wrath!

 _I'm so scared!_

You should be. Bye girl. I'd watch your back : D

Bye Mitchell. I'll be sure to be safe.

"Who you texting?" Scott asked.

"Kirstie." Mitch's voice was not his and it felt weird.

"What'd she say?" Hearing your own voice ask you things adds to the pressure.

"She wanted to talk about the….kiss." The two tensed at their reminder of the event and their eyes widened. Scott smiled. Even though Mitch was in his body he still had the same traits and that glint of shyness in his eyes even though he was totally confident around Scott. The brunette that was now Scott smiled. Mitch looked down at himself and matched his smile. "What?" He chuckled.

"It's funny watching you inside me." Scott giggled in his high, angelic voice. Mitch was watching him barely able to contain his laughter. "What?"

"'It's funny watching you inside me'?" Mitch quoted Scott's word and he quickly realised his choice of words.

"I meant watching you inside my body- I mean your soul in my physical being." He said his words quickly.

"Are you sure?" Mitch asked seductively. Scott quickly joined on. He loved playing this game. He threw his head back.

"Daddy." He breathed. He didn't feel awkward saying it to his own body. Mitch groaned.

"Damn, you sound sexy when I control the sounds you make." The now blonde smirked. He then frowned.

"Mitch?" Scott asked.

"How long will we be stuck like this? And why have we even switched bodies? We need to call the others." Mitch panicked.

"I don't know why or for how long we'll be like this but I'm not sure we should tell the others. Would they believe us?"

"We could prove it. Kirstie has told me things and I've told her things. We trust each other." Mitch really wanted to be in his own body and wanted to stare at Scott with his own eyes, rather than a mirror, acting like he usually did.

"Maybe."

"Please, Scott. I really want as much help as possible." Scott couldn't resist Mitch, even though it was his voice asking him.

"Alright. We'll go drive to Kirstie's. Luckily we decided not to strip last night." He said and the two giggled as they walked to the door, Scott grabbing his keys in his small hands. Everything looked different in Mitch's perspective. It looked slightly larger and his smaller frame made him slightly more nervous. He was scared that he'd damage Mitch's body in any way. Scott found it a little more difficult to drive due to his legs, arms and height being more petite. Once arrived at their destination they knocked on the door, maybe a bit too hard.

"One second." Kirstie shouted. They waited a few moments before the door was opened. "Hi guys. What's up?" The boys tried to smile politely but Kirstin noticed their edginess. "What is it?" Her smile faded along with Scott and Mitch's.

"Can we come in?" Scott said.

"Sure." She stepped out of the doorway and signalled them in. She closed the door and they sat on the couch.

"We have a problem." Mitch stated. "When I woke up this morning I found myself in Scott's bed, but he wasn't anywhere, but I brushed it off. I walked to the bathroom to style my hair and makeup but when I looked in the mirror…" He took a deep breath and released it in attempts to prepare himself. "And saw Scott looking back." Kirstie tilted her head in confusion. I screamed and I saw myself running in. Turns out it was Scott in my body. We've switched bodies."

"What? You had me worried. Haha." She thought of this as a prank and smiled as she rolled her powdered eyes.

"This isn't a joke." Scott said. Kirstie looked at them slightly frustrated.

"We can prove it." Mitch said, trying to defend his claim.

"Ok, prove it, then." She shifted. Mitch cleared his throat.

"I…can't do it in front of Scott." He whispered, leaning closer to Kirstin.

 **Sorry if the whole 'Scott' and 'Mitch' thing is confusing now they've swapped. When I refer to Scott, it's Scott's mind in Mitch's body, and when I refer to Mitch, it's Mitch's mind in Scott's body. When I refer to physical features, e.g 'the now blonde' I'm referring to Mitch, who now has Scott's blonde hair and vice versa. Make sense? I hope so. Love y'all.**


	5. Confessions

**A/N: Hiya, not going to say much. You may have noticed, unless you're a newcomer (in which case welcome and thanks for reading), that the rating has changed from K+ to T. You probably didn't notice but just to explain that when I said I planned big things,** ** _I meant it._** **I wonder what the reason for it is. Y'all will find out. In this chapter there are confessions. I realise my fanfic has a lot of crying... I also realise my earlier statement of "not going to say much" is failing. Oh, well. Comment if you want. Love y'all and enjoy...**

"Why?" She probed but then realised that she and Mitch had shared some pretty big things. "Oh, ok. Let's go to my room." She walked towards the bedroom and Mitch quickly followed. He was taller than Kirstin now. When she closed the door they sat on her bed.

"What do you wanna know?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know. Something I've told Mitch and not Scott. Something Mitch has told me that Scott would never say." She explained. A few popped into his mind.

"Erm… you have a tattoo on your lower back saying 'Live and love.'" Mitch didn't want to repeat too much to Kirstie. He spoke in nearly a whisper.

"So? You easily could've seen it. Tell me one of Mitch's secrets." Mitch was getting annoyed that he was being referred to in third person, despite being right there. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I have a crush on Scott." Saying it aloud was tough. Kirstie smiled.

"When you realise?" She said in a softer tone.

"I was crying during our previous tours and Scott was out buying some coffee but hadn't come back for an hour. I started to worry. When he came back I hugged him so tightly I thought I'd squish him, but I didn't care. Scott was safe. I thought something happened." His voiced started trembling and cracking and tears made his eyes glassy. "You said he'd be fine, that he was just stuck in traffic but you thought it was sweet that I was so concerned. I love Scott and I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." Kirstie's eyes widened as she realised it was Mitch that she was talking to. They _had_ switched places but she wasn't going to interrupt the story. "And I'm not sure if Scott feels the same and I don't want to ask because he might hate me if I say and I don't want to ruin our friendship." He sobbed and Kirstie pulled him into a hug. "I just want to see his body with his mind again, his happy, joking self. His arms around me, protecting me from anything and everything. His actions making me laugh. When he's in my body he's still him but it's my body and doesn't make me laugh. The things he says does but not his actions and that is really hard for me."

"I'm sorry, Mitchie. We'll figure it out. I understand it's hard." Kirstie rubbed his back and rocked him slightly, shushing him. She had a similar problem. Recently she has realised she had a crush on Avi. After a few minutes Mitch still hadn't calmed. Scott walked in, worried that they were taking so long.

"Mitch! Are you ok?" He quickly ran to the bed.

"He's told me some big stuff to prove it but I believe you now. Sorry I had to make you say those things." She felt guilty now. Mitch just wanted Scott's arms around him and to hear his heart as he'd rest his head against his best friend's chest. "Mi-Scott. Could you leave for two more seconds?" She had to remember that Scott was Mitch and vice versa. He walked out.

"Now it's only fair if I tell you a secret." She grabbed Mitch's hands and smiled shyly. He calmed his cries and wiped his eyes. He smiled sadly. "I…" She sighed. "Have a crush too." She grimaced at her words. Mitch's blue eyes instantly lit up.

"Oh my gosh, who?" Kirstie instantly smiled as she recognised Mitch's curiosity and attitude.

"Avi." She said quickly. Mitch squealed but it came out low due to being Scott.

"Oh my God! Kirstie that's so cute. He obviously likes you too."

"Easy for you to say. I think Scott likes you too."

"I don't want to risk that."

"Neither do I."

"Alright, fair." He shrugged. "Hoying! Get in here." He sassed to Scott who was outside. He opened the door slowly and peaked his head through.

"Mitchie, are you ok?" He was still worried, despite Mitch's happy tone.

"Of course, dope." He joked as he pulled Kirstin and Scott into a hug. "I love you guys."

"Love you too, Grassi." Kirstie smiled. They pulled apart. "Alright, now let's figure this out. Wanna call Avi and Kevin over?" Kirstie offered. They both nodded. After discussing their situation the remaining Pentatonix members arrived. They all gathered on the couch.

"You've switched bodies?" Kevin said disbelieving.

"Very funny." Avi rolled his eyes.

"It's true." The three said.

"I'll prove it." Mitch said confidently. He took Avi off privately while Scott took Kevin away. Mitch told Avi of the time Avi said he'd had a crush on Kirstie. Scott told Kevin about the time Kevin had developed an obsession with reading Pentaholic's fanfictions and drawing a summary picture. The four returned to Kirstie, Avi and Kevin shocked.

"Ok, we need to figure out why and how you've switched bodies and for how long it's going to last for." Kirstie ordered. They all agreed.

"Let's start with why." Kevin suggested. They pondered ideas in their heads.

"A curse?" Avi said.

"Seems a bit fantasised." Scott criticised.

"Really? You've switched bodies. How is that not fantasised?"

"Alright." The group took a while to think some more. Kirstie was always the smartest and most creative among the five.

"You swapped roles!" She squeaked. "Last night you swapped singing roles as part of a dare and then felt a pain in your ears."

"It was a loud, high pitched ringing." Mitch corrected but he was taken aback. The dare had caused this?

"That seems logical." Kevin said. He was the logical one, balancing the most possible theories.

"So, how do we switch them back?" Avi asked.

"So if switching their roles switched their bodies, will singing their roles switch them back?" Kirstie theorised.

"The thing is, we've all swapped singing roles before. Why is this different?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know." Mitch was stumped, as were the rest of the group. He sighed and rested on the back of the couch in defeat.

"Hey, Mitch." Scott put his arm on his own, even though it was Mitch. "It'll be ok."

"I know, Scottie." He smiled. The others smiled. Even when they'd switched bodies they still were hopelessly in love, and now Kirstin could prove it. Scott cleared his throat as a feeling came from his stomach. He needed the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Scott said quickly and got up.

"Where you going?" Avi asked.

"Bathroom." He spat and ran quickly, locking the door behind him. He sighed and looked at Mitch's face in the mirror. Even though he was controlling the movements, he still adored his perfect features and beautiful, deep brown eyes. He breathed out slowly and looked up, unzipping his pants and doing the deed. After he finished, he was about to walk out but got lost in Mitch's features. He stared in the mirror, in his eyes, at his features and body. _Mitch has a great jaw line. His hair feels amazing._ He ran his finger lightly through his hair. _I can't wait to hold him again._ Scott closed his eyes. _Wrap my arms around him to comfort him and snuggle into him, holding his perfect body in my arms or hear his singing, without me staining it._ Mitch was in the other room and was staring at the bathroom door, thinking the exact same thing. _I really want to cuddle with my Scottie bear again on the couch with our baby Wyatt as we watch SpongeBob or some musical as we sing at the top of our lungs, laughing and having fun._ A tear escaped his eyes. Scott composed himself and returned to the group. Mitch wiped the tear away before anyone could notice. There was an awkward silence. Kirstie, Avi and Kevin were on their phones, researching similar situations and trying to find answers. It seemed Avi had found a lead. Scott was looking down at the floor so he wouldn't make eye-contact with Mitch, who was also feeling the tension. _He's seen you naked before, Mitch. So why should this be any different?_ Mitch told himself in his head. Scott noticed some hair covering his left eye and brushed it backwards, but it stuck up awkwardly as it wasn't styled that way. Mitch giggled and brushed it down with his hands. The gap between them was miniscule and they found themselves staring into each others' eyes. They wished so bad to see each other, instead of themselves. Then Mitch started seeing blue eyes, not brown. Scott started seeing Mitch's dark brown ones.

"I got it!" Avi nearly shouted. Scott and Mitch gasped at the sudden intrusion.

"You scared me, Avi. No need to shout!" Kirstie complained.

"Sorry." Avi felt bad and shrunk in guilt. She noticed this and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm kidding." She chuckled softly snuggling into his neck. Mitch tilted his head at how cute the sight was.

"The solution?" Kevin asked when they pulled away.

"Right! I found a website where people report 'supernatural activities'. Apparently a couple experienced this before. They switched back after a week. It doesn't say why though." The whole group lit up.

"Doesn't matter!" Scott exclaimed. "Mitchie, we just have to wait a week." Scott loved hearing Mitch's voice in excitement, even though it was him saying it.

"I know." Mitch matched Scott's excitement. Their smiles could not grow larger. Mitch jumped at Scott and held on to him like he'd be taken away if he let go. His large arms wrapped around Scott's smaller self and Scott put his arms around Mitch's waist. They nearly cried in relief. _Only a week until I can hug and look at and hear him again._ They both thought. Their hug lasted forever and it didn't feel awkward that they were actually hugging their own bodies. The group agreed that the two would be fine and would check back every day. They prepared to return to their homes. "Thank you, guys. You're all amazing. I don't know where I'd be without you all." Mitch said in utter appreciation.

"Not body-swapped with Scott." Kirstie joked.


	6. Why?

**A/N: What's up everyone? You may have noticed (if you have been following this fanfiction) that I have uploaded two chapters today. This is because I forgot to post a chapter yesterday (sigh, stupid me). Also, I'm feeling nice to y'all. Comments, likes, favs, etc. would be appreciated. Thanks, love y'all, and have fun.**

Scott and Mitch got into their car and started driving home.

"Can we go to Starbucks?" Mitch begged. "I haven't had one all day and Mommy needs her coffee." He whined.

"Alright. I would've gotten one this morning but…" He stopped since the reason why was pretty clear. Mitch loved the way Scott always got Mitch a coffee in the morning. They picked up their coffee and Mitch took several gulps. "Someone's thirsty." Scott teased.

"I need to compensate for my stressful day." They turned on the radio and sung, experimenting with their new voices. Scott tried reaching higher notes and Mitch attempted harmonising. It worked out quite well. Mitch still couldn't believe that it would only be a week. He could barely wait. He them realised they couldn't wear the same clothes for a week, or stop washing. He quickly swallowed more coffee. "Scott…" He started.

"Yeah?" Scott gave Mitch a quick look.

"You realise we gotta shower and change clothes." Scott quickly caught on to what Mitch was saying and nodded slowly. He thought carefully about his response.

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged. "We've seen each other naked before, right?" Scott voiced what he had thought before but decided to say it casually, not wanting this to be an awkward topic.

"Yeah, I guess." The rest of the journey was near silent, just the radio playing softly. When they arrived at their house, Mitch laid himself on the couch and Scott walked to the kitchen to make himself and Mitch a snack to eat. He made some pancakes to make things cheery. He gave himself an extra pancake, his appetite had increased since this morning and he hadn't eaten anything today. He smiled and walked to the blonde on the couch. Mitch sat up when he saw what laid on the plates. "You made pancakes?" Mitch sounded grateful, taking the plate that Scott held out.

"Yeah. I thought why not?" He put simply. Mitch quickly hugged him.

"Thank you, Scottie bear." Their day was spent doing their regular activities. Going to the bathroom was tricky but they managed.

The week was long and hard without each others' comfort. They still had each other but only with words or mentally and not physically. Mitch was not more ready to see Scott as Scott and Scott was more than excited to see Mitch. Showering had been slightly awkward but tried not thinking about it. The others texted every morning asking how they were doing. They responded as 'fine' but really they were going mental with excitement. They'd even visited during the fourth day. They answered more Twitter questions. It was the last day; Mitch and Scott had decided to sleep in early and in the same bed so the first thing they saw would be the other.

Scott smiled as he woke and instantly shot up, a burst of adrenaline ran through his blood as he realised he'd be able to see… Himself. He frowned as the blonde next to him stirred as he woke. Mitch smiled as he saw a figure above him but he started hyperventilating as he saw himself looking down in distress.

"Scott?" He sat up and started crying. "Why haven't we swapped back?"

"I-I don't know Mitchie." Scott stuttered, completely devastated and confused with the results.

"Are we sure it's been a week? Maybe we still have another day. We could've just miscounted." Mitch said quickly. They both hoped that it was a possibility before Mitch had received a text from Kirstie.

 _Hey, Scott. How does it feel to be back in your own body? More importantly, how does it feel to see Mitch again?_

It's not Scott.

 _What? Why didn't you switch?_

I don't know. What if the facts Avi said weren't true? A mistake. What if we're stuck like this forever? I can't. I need to see Scott. I need to feel his arms around me, hugging me. I need Scott!

 _Oh, Mitchie. I'm coming over right now. I'll text Avi and Kevin now._

Mitch sobbed into his arms. "Scott." He sobbed. Scott started sobbing too.

"Mitch." They hugged and sobbed into each other.

"I miss you Scott. I miss your arms around me." Mitch admitted.

"I miss you too Mitch. I miss your smile and your laugh and staring into your beautiful brown eyes. I miss cuddling you and hearing you sing. I miss the looks you'd give me. I miss you… I love you." He sobbed harder. Mitch pulled away slightly.

"You love me?" Mitch clarified.

"Yes! I've loved since we first met. I love your smile, your eyes, the little flirts and nicknames, I love the way you speak, the way you move, your hair, your beautiful face and deep eyes that are the most perfect shade of brown." Scott choked on his sob. Mitch pulled Scott in as tight as he could, crying more than he had ever done before.

"I love you too Scott. I love your perfect blue eyes and pretty blonde hair. I love the way you hug and protect me, cheer me up when I'm upset and just make life 100% better for me in every way." They both cried and looked into each other's eyes. "And now I don't know how long I will have to wait until I can have that again. We could be stuck like this forever. I can't Scott. I need you." They gripped each other tightly. _Forever?_ Scott thought.

"NO!" Scott screamed as he clenched his fists making Mitch jump. "No. I refuse. I _will_ find a way. I will not stop until I find a way; I won't eat, sleep or rest until I can make you happy. I don't care what I have to do." He said with anger in his eyes. He then relaxed. "I just want to see you one last time, to kiss you and hug you, run my hand through your hair one last time." He said in near defeat. He closed his eyes and they both lay on the bed, crying lightly as they held each other. It took a minute for them to calm but they felt tired so closed their eyes and started to sleep. After 10 minutes or so of sleeping they were awoken by the sound of a door knocking loudly.

"Scott? Mitch?" Kirstie shouted from the door. Mitch was facing away from Scott. He knew he'd start crying if he saw himself again. He plodded limply to the door and opened it. The three were standing there with worry and sympathy in their eyes. Kirstie pulled Mitch in for a hug.

"Scottie, I'm so sorry it didn't work." Kirstie whispered softly. Mitch didn't want to correct Kirstie for calling him Scott. He was too upset. He heard the bathroom door open. Then he heard running coming up to him.

 **Oh, what a cruel being I am; leaving y'all hanging there. *Cackles maniacally* Don't worry, my pretties. Momma has barely even begun to experiment with y'alls feelings!**


	7. Kiss Kiss

**A/N: Wait... nearly 150 reads! Y'all spoil me! (I'm not being sarcastic). I know it doesn't sound like much but it does to me.**

 **So, I was loving Kavi and decided to include some in this chapter. Lots of fluff and you know that T rating I was on about...? Well, y'all will see. *Wink wink* Comment, have fun and all that. Bye y'all. (By the way any fans of Once Upon A Time out there? I have a Swan Queen fanfiction coming out! Swan Queen! Yay ("Coming out". Haha) It's called 'I Don't Want To Lose Her') Sorry for rambling. Enjoy!**

Kirstin released Mitch quickly as he barely had time to think before he was caught in a tight hug. He expected slim arms to wrap around his waist but found familiar strong arms around his chest.

"Mitchie!" Scott cried. Mitch heard Scott's voice.

"Scott?" Mitch squeaked as he wrapped his arms around Scott.

"We switched back." He started sobbing. Mitch joined him. Scott stroked Mitch's head, and Mitch dug his head into Scott's chest, taking in his scent. Mitch pulled away only a bit, just to see Scott's face looking at him, not through a mirror. He felt like he'd explode there and then with utter amazement and beauty. He grabbed Scott's neck and pulled him in, pressing his lips against Scott's. Scott quickly leaned into Mitch's kiss. The brunette smiled into the kiss. Once they broke away they giggled joyfully.

"Guys?" Kevin said slowly. Mitch and Scott pulled away quickly and blushed furiously.

"You're back?" Kirstie said optimistically.

"Yes!" Scott and Mitch exclaimed.

"Kirst said you hadn't." Avi said. Mitch and Scott sat on the couch and the friends quickly joined them.

"Well." Scott and Mitch said together. Their hands were connected. They giggled. "You go first. No you!" They said it at the exact same time. "Alright, I'll- Stop!" The other stared in disbelief. Scott signalled for Mitch to explain and he nodded in agreement.

"Well, me and Scott decided to sleep in the same bed so we could see each other first thing when we woke up. Scott woke first and woke me but we quickly realised we hadn't swapped. I then thought of the fact that we might stay like that forever. We hugged and cried so badly." The group looked at them sadly. "We said that we missed each other and…" Mitch hesitated. "That we love each other." Scott noticed that Mitch said it in the present tense. _Not loved, love. He loves me. I love him. I love hearing him speak._ Scott smiled.

"Aw. That's so cute!" Kirstie said. The two blushed even further. Kevin and Avi made a sound in agreement.

"Anyways, so we started crying a lot and when we stopped we felt tired so just slept again. I woke up facing away from Scott when I heard you guys knock. I felt terrible."

"When Mitch woke up, I did too, but didn't see him leave, so I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. I looked in the mirror and nearly dropped my phone. I saw myself. I realised that me and Mitch _had_ switched back and I nearly broke down in happiness. I ran to Mitch and hugged him because I needed to feel him, his hair, his body or anything." Scott turned to Mitch. "I needed to see your eyes, your face, and your smile. I needed to feel you hugging me back, your small arms around me. I just needed _you_!" Mitch stared as Scott poured out his heart. Two tears escaped Mitch's eyes but Scott put his hands on the tenor's cheeks and wiped them away. A sniffing could be heard. They looked towards Kirstie, who was crying.

"Kirstie?" Mitch giggled. She made a watery giggle.

"That was beautiful." She said, running her fingers under her eyes to rid them of the tears. Scott and Mitch smiled bashfully. They noticed Avi and Kevin looking at Avi's phone, speaking inaudibly.

"Avi? Kevin?" Mitch asked.

"We found out why it happened." Kevin stated dumbfounded.

"Apparently it's for those who need a boost in their feelings about each other. Like a spell." Avi explained. Kirstie gasped and quickly looked down guiltily. "Kirst?"

"I did this." She said quietly.

"What?" Scott said in amazement.

"The night you guys invited us to play the games after our tour I decided to play matchmaker and…" She swallowed a sob. "I researched a love spell and found that on the internet. I thought it was worth a shot but I didn't think it'd work." She started crying. Mitch quickly hugged her, followed by Avi, then Scott and soon they shared a group hug. "I'm so sorry." She cried.

"It's ok. You've brought us together." Mitch and Scott comforted her.

"R-really?" The mezzo sniffed.

"Yeah." Scott stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Actually." Mitch smirked. Kirstin looked at the brunette slightly worried. "Since you got to play matchmaker I think it's our turn, Scotland." Kirstie instantly knew what they were talking about and hide her face in her hands. She knew she deserved this and that Avi would probably reject her. He had every girl in his palm, his deep voice womanizing, and smile that could melt a freezer with eyes that were inviting and happy. "Ms. Maldonado told me she has a crush. On none other than Avi Kaplan." Mitch announced. Scott smiled as Kirstie gave Mitch a glare.

"That's not all." Scott said as Kirstie looked up from her hands at Scott. What now? "Avi has told me that he does indeed feel the same about Ms. Maldonado." Scott, Mitch and Kevin smirked as Avi and Kirstie turned so red an apple would be jealous, Kirstin less so due to her makeup but the red tint was still there in her cheeks and Avi found it adorable. The bass shifted closer to her and put two fingers under her chin, making their faces inches apart. Avi leaned in and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Kirstin's eyes fluttered shut and when they separated they gasped in amazement and stared into each others' eyes, smiling goofily. Mitch smiled at the pair, proud at his handy-work. Scott missed Mitch's smile and loved his kiss. He stared at Mitch's face, his gaze switching between his eyes and mouth. He licked his lips in want. Mitch must've felt the stare as he looked over his shoulder to the blonde.

"See something you like?" He whispered seductively, effectively sending Scott's blood to warm and pupils to widen. He couldn't make any sentences as his mouth had gone dry. Mitch slowly leaned into him and sealed their lips. Mitch twisted his position so his body was facing Scott and their mouths started moving together. Scott put his hands on Mitch's waist and Mitch's on Scott's neck, each of them pulling each other closer together. Their kisses got greedier as they became hungry for more. A moan came from Mitch's throat, triggering a groan from Scott. They pulled away after several minutes only because they needed air. Scott never hated needing oxygen as much as he did.

"Do you guys need some alone time?" Kevin smirked. They realised the three were watching them, Kirstie and Avi closer together with Avi's arms around Kirstin and his hands resting on her lower thigh, her hands placed on his. Scott and Mitch didn't want to be rude but they really did want to be alone.

"I think I do."Avi said, saving the pair. "And I'm not sure how much I can watch." He teased.

"Avi! That wasn't nice." Kirstin teased.

"Forgive me, baby?" He spoke deeply, making Kirstin produce a squeal from her throat. She loved his low voice and it made her stomach twist in knots.

"Hmm… I'll need something if I can forgive you." She playfully joked, aiming for a kiss. Avi was more than happy to accept and moved his arms to her hips as Kirstie twisted in place, nearly sitting in Avi's lap as they kissed lightly.

"Alright! I think it's time we went home." Kevin said.

"Agreed. Sorry for scarring your eyes, Curvy." Scott said.

"It's cool, man. You're all happy." He said brightly. Kevin was always friendly and thinking of others.

"Thank you, Kevin." Mitch said. "We are most definitely happy."

"Yeah." Avi, Kirstin and Scott all agreed. After a speedy exit, especially from Avi and Kirstie, Scott put his hands on Mitch's waist, pulling him in so Mitch's back was fully against Scott's chest. He gasped at the sudden touch but reacted quickly, spinning and putting his face millimetres from Scott's. He growled lightly and raised one eyebrow, his lips slightly parted.

"Mitchie." Scott said in need.

"Yes, Scott?" Mitch said huskily.

"I-I need…" He breathed.

"What do you need…" Mitch stood on tiptoe and whispered into Scott's ear. "…Daddy?" Scott couldn't take it and something took control, a fiery passion for the tenor. He shot his head forward, slamming their lips together. Mitch gasped and leaned into the kiss. Their lips danced once again, eager for each other. Mitch's lips parted allowing Scott's tongue to intertwine with Mitch's and they fought for dominance. Scott started pulling Mitch towards his bedroom and Mitch jumped and wrapped his legs around Scott's waist. He adjusted to Mitch's weight and put his hands on his rear to support him, their kiss only deepening. Scott reached the door and opened it quickly before slamming it shut and pressing Mitch against the wall. He started to move his kisses to Mitch's neck, making his breath hitched. Mitch gripped Scott's shirt violently, pulling him closer and arched his head back, exposing more of his neck. Mitch moaned loudly when Scott found his sweet spot and Scott used his tongue to make Mitch breath his name in need. "Scotty. Oh, God. Don't stop." Scott moved further to Mitch's collar bone. He sucked and bit down, making a hickey. Scott moved Mitch off of the wall and placed him on the bed on top of Mitch. He sat up, pulling Mitch with him so he was now in Scott's lap, his legs still around Scott's waist and his hands gripping at his shirt and hair, begging for more. After minutes of kissing Mitch's sweet spot and creating a hickey Scott ran his hands down Mitch's chest and placed his fingers under his shirt, his fingertips making contact with Mitch's stomach. Mitch gasped loudly at the touch as Scott slowly pulled the shirt off, his fingertips touching up his chest as he did so. Their kiss broke for a second as Mitch was now shirtless. "J-Jesus, Scott. O-oh, fuck!" Mitch trembled. Mitch was under Scott's mercy and was loving every second. Scott was enjoying it just as much. Mitch realised Scott was still wearing a shirt and sought to fix that. He gripped Scott's shirt tightly and pulled it off savagely, wanting it discarded of as soon as possible. Mitch shuffled closer to Scott and their chests placed together. Scott loved how hot Mitch was, both in looks and temperature. Mitch grabbed Scott's hair and pulled him towards his lips, Scott complied and despite Mitch's growing lust he was now in control. He pulled away from Scott, lightly biting his bottom lip as he did. Scott whimpered at the loss of contact and stared into Mitch's eyes. They were near black as his pupils had expanded in lust. They panted heavily and Mitch held his gaze as his hand drifted down, his middle finger lightly trailing Scott's chest as he went down. He made his way to his zipper and slowly unzipped his pants. Mitch had to remove himself from Scott so he could take off his jeans. Mitch ever so slowly pulled at the band of Scott's now tight boxer, chuckling deeply. Scott could barely deal with this.

"Mitch." He sounded just as needy as earlier. "Please."

"Please, what baby?" Mitch's voice was sexy and seductive as he whispered, Scott shivered upon feeling Mitch's breathe on his ear. Scott arched his head back slightly as Mitch pulled Scott's boxers down a bit, painfully slow.

"I…" Scott could barely form words.

"You what, Scottie? You want me?" Mitch knew how to make Scott tick and leaned to Scott's ear and lightly licked it.

"Jesus Christ, Mitch. Just fuck me already!" Scott ordered. Mitch smirked.

"Of course, baby. All you had to do was ask."


	8. Relationship Wars

_WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOING IN THERE?_

What?

 _I can hear you guys, I'm outside because I left my phone there._

Why didn't you knock and pretend to not hear it?

 _Because now my ears have been stained! Will bleaching them work?_

You've made my Mitchie upset.

 _How?_

He needs some caring for.

 _Ew. Just let me get my phone and you can continue whatever you were doing._

Fine.

 _By the way, I think it's cute. Only when I don't hear it directly._

Thanks. Don't worry, we're still fully clothed.

 _Good. Oh, wait. Have you seen the texts Mitch sent me through your phone?_

No, why?

 _Scroll up._

Scott did as he was asked and started sniggering.

"What?" Mitch whined. "Daddy needs some more play time."

"'Duh, it's Scott.' That's sweet." Scott smiled at Mitch as he quoted the texts.

"What?" Mitch tilted his head slightly.

"Aw, Mitchie. That's adorable." Scott said eyeing the previous texts.

"What is it Scott?" Mitch was becoming annoyed and snatched the phone away. "Oh, my God." He put his hands to his face to hide himself.

"You're really sweet." Scott stated.

"Really?" Mitch eyed Scott with loving eyes. His eyes grew large as he scrolled back down. He quickly stood up and ran to the door. Kirstie was standing there, looking very annoyed.

"Took you two long enough." She sassed.

"Sorry, Kirst. Scott was looking at the messages I sent. He said they were sweet."

"They were." Scott reiterated.

"Aw. You two are the most adorable couple on Earth." Kirstie tilted her head sideways.

"So, how's Avi?" Scott smirked playfully. Mitch matched his look. Kirstie smacked Scott's arm lightly.

"Good." She said after a moment's thinking.

"Liar." Mitch tittered. He could always see through the girl's lies.

"Ok, better than good. Amazing. He's better than I could've ever asked for." She admitted, blushing fiercely.

"Anyways, where did you leave your phone?" Scott asked, remembering the reason for the mezzo's visit.

"I don't know, but it's not at home and the last place I remember it was with you." She shrugged.

"Maybe you cast a spell on it." The brunette raised an eyebrow. Scott snorted at the sudden remark. Kirstin cackled wickedly; making the impression of a witch. The three giggled lightly.

"Help me find it?" She half ordered, half begged.

"Alright." They both agreed and started searching the lounge first. Scott checked the couch, while Mitch was on kitchen duty. Kirstin decided to check the bedrooms and texted Avi. She didn't really forget her phone, but she had a revenge plan and she asked Avi to help, who agreed whole-heartedly. After a few minutes a knocking at the door was heard. Mitch was closest and opened it up to find the bass standing there.

"Hey, Avi." Mitch greeted with a quick hug.

"Hi, Mitch. You seen Kirst? She said she forgot her phone so she'd check yours but she's been a while now." He looked past Mitch to see if his new lover was inside.

"Oh, yeah. She's in my or Scott's room. Go check." He let Avi enter and he immediately entered Mitch's room, finding the blonde in there. She was covered in red, her clothes torn and hair messy in several places. Her makeup was smudged, especially under her eyes and it made Avi jump a little.

"What do you think? Am I scary?" She stepped towards Avi, smirking playfully.

"Should I be scared?" Avi smirked with a playful glint to his stare. Kirstin giggled slightly and they stepped towards each other. They slowly moved their faces towards the other, eyes fluttering shut.

"Guys, what's taking so long? You better not be fucking in my room or I'll kill you both." Mitch shouted, making the two jump. They then heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Shit! Go to the door and distract him." Kirstin whispered to Avi. He did as instructed and stepped in front of the door as Kirstin hid inside Mitch's wardrobe. The door opened and Mitch looked at Avi confused. Avi matched his face of confusion.

"She's not in here." He deadpanned.

"She was. Maybe she snuck into Scott's room when you left…" He trailed off as his eyes gripped onto another set of eyes. They belonged to a woman, and her features could only be made out slightly, but there was a scary woman there. Avi looked to where Mitch was looking.

"Mitch?" Avi asked slowly but the smaller man said nothing and just stared with wide, brown eyes. The woman then parted her lips into a terrifying grin. He gasped. "Mitch!" He shook the tenor lightly, gripping his shoulders, pretending to be oblivious.

"T-there's…" He began and pointed to the closet. Avi followed the direction of Mitch's finger to inside the closet.

"Something inside the closet?" He finished Mitch's sentence in a disbelieving tone. Mitch wacked his arm lightly at the sassy tone.

"I'm being serious." Mitch whined. His attention was never drawn from the disturbing figure.

"Alright, I'll check." He started walking towards it. Mitch grabbed his arm.

"No!" He warned.

"Why? You obviously won't."

"It's a woman, and she looks _really_ scary." He cowered slightly behind the bass.

"Do you want me to get Scott?" Avi looked at Mitch. He nodded after a moment of thinking. Avi walked out of the door, leaving Mitch alone in the bedroom with the shadowed girl. He instantly regretted letting Avi leave. He stared at the stranger in fear. Suddenly, she stepped forward on her right foot, making Mitch yelp. Scott opened the door almost silently.

"Mitchie." He whispered, not wanting to scare the tenor. He wrapped his arms around Mitch and the brunette relaxed into his arms. Scott would protect him. Mitch's eyes were watering because he hadn't blinked for a while, because he dreaded that if he looked away for a millisecond then the figure would go out of sight, unpredictable and terrifying. Kirstin took another sudden step forward, this time with her left foot. The closet was restricting so she could only take small walks forward. Her right foot collided with the white door, making a bang sound. She ignored the pain that developed in her right foot, making sure to stay in character. She slowly moved her hands to the door, pushing it open fraction by fraction. She presented her face and clothes. Mitch's breath caught in his mouth as Kirstin got closer. Mitch couldn't recognise his fellow band mate. She was now inches away and faced Mitch, staring straight into his eyes, grinning creepily. Scott immediately pulled Mitch behind him, protecting him but also making Mitch and Kirstin jump in the process.

"Leave him alone, Kirstin. He's terrified." He shouted as he realised it was the mezzo. Mitch looked at Kirstin with betrayed, brown eyes.

"Kirstie?" He cried. She looked down shyly, grabbed a makeup wipe from her handbag and rubbed it off, revealing her clean, shiny face.

"Sorry." Spoke the girl softly. She didn't know it'd be this bad for the tenor and felt awful. Mitch collapsed into Scott, crying lightly into his chest. Scott ran his hand up and down Mitch's back and stroked his head with the other. Scott started humming 'Everytime We Touch' and rocked side to side. Mitch calmed and smiled contently and he realised he hadn't heard Scott sing in over a week and remembered how much he missed it. He wished he could do this with Scott forever, hearing his perfect voice, swaying mesmerizingly, and holding his boyfriend. Scott felt the same. He was still stroking Mitch in worry and the smaller man could feel the blonde was slightly tense. He pulled away from the hug slightly, cupped his hands over the blonde's cheeks and pulled him in. Their lips touched and they melted into the kiss. It was sweet and innocent. Scott had his hands lightly on Mitch's waist, not gripping him, just resting there. Their eyes shut dozily. The two didn't feel lust or need. They already had each other and had the rest of their lives. Scott sighed and Mitch smiled into Scott's tender lips, causing the baritone to smile himself. The door behind them was heard opening. Avi walked into the dark room and switched the light on. The pair finished their kiss and looked at Kirstie. She bit her lip nervously and backed away. Avi was stood behind the two and couldn't reach his girlfriend. Scott and Mitch stepped at the same time. It was strange, like they were connected telepathically. Scott pounced forward and pulled her onto the bed and attacked her sides. Mitch joined in as Kirstin giggled and screamed in laughter. Avi tried to save her and wrapped his arms around Mitch's, trapping him. He struggled against him but didn't succeed, the bass being more superior in physical strength. Scott stopped tickling Kirstin but held her down.

"I'll let Mitch go if you let Kirstie go." He proclaimed. Kirstie smiled lovingly at Avi's act to save her.

"She needs to be punished. Don't do it, Scott! I can take whatever he throws at me." Mitch said valiantly. Avi smirked at the challenge Mitch had just laid on him. Scott was lost for words. It was true, Kirstin needed to be taught a lesson after scaring Mitch like that, but he couldn't let Mitch go to suffer Avi's wrath.

"Can you take it if I got Kevin and we both made your stomach hurt with laughter?" Avi's words got Scott worried. Only Scott could tickle his Mitch. _His Mitch._ Scott sighed in defeat and released Kirstin. She ran to Avi's side.

"Ok, now let him go." He demanded.

"Maybe the queen should be taught how to laugh at a prank." Mitch struggled with all his might when Avi uttered these words. Kirstin helped hold the man still. They started dragging him to the lounge quite fast, and Scott could barely process it.

"Scott! Help me." Mitch shouted. Scott ran in to the lounge. He was held down on the ground by his arms, Kirstin and Avi's legs on either arm.

"Let him go, or I'll make you pay!" He warned. They didn't buy his threat and started tickling Mitch. He screamed in a fit as he struggled under the pair. Scott ran to Mitch's room and found Kirstin's bag. He searched as fast as he could, hearing Mitch's cries of laughter in helplessness. Scott smiled as he found Kirstin's phone. He ran back to the living room. "Hey, Kirst." He called. They looked at Scott, who held the phone in his hand. "It'd be a shame if someone dropped your phone." He teased. Kirstie's smirk dropped instantly, as did Avi's.

"Don't. You. Dare." She said slowly.

"Let him go and swear yourselves as our slaves for a week."

"That's my phone. I have important things on there."

"That's my Mitch. I have important memories with him." He pointed as a smile cracked on Mitch's cheeks. Scott was always such a gentleman and would defend him forever and always. The baritone stood proudly. He jerked his arm down, shouting suddenly, making Avi and Kirstie jump and hold their arms out.

"Alright!" She said loudly. "I agree, I'll be your slave if you give me my phone." She sighed in defeat. She stood and reached for her phone, but Scott held it high, using his height to his advantage. "Give it to me, I agreed." She said, jumping to reach it but failing.

"Uh-uh. You _both_ have to agree, since Avi was in on this too." He waggled his finger in front of the mezzo's face. She growled and pleaded to her boyfriend with a begging look. He smiled sincerely and nodded his head.

"I agree to be your slave if you give Kirstin her phone." He remained where he was to make sure that Scott would keep up his end of the bargain. Scott smiled and Kirstie snatched her phone away, scowling at the blonde. Avi stood, releasing Mitch. He threw himself into Scott, their lips colliding. Mitch pulled his saviour in further, wanting to thank Scott. The taller man leaned down to further the kiss and gripped his hips, leaving nothing between the two. Their mouths moved together like a rehearsed routine. Mitch stood on tiptoe and they were the same height now. Mitch moaned deeply, making Scott produce a similar sound. They didn't have any lust earlier but now craved each other like they were water on a desert. They kissed until they could barely bare it, their lungs nearly burning with missing oxygen. They parted quickly, making a popping sound as their lips released each other. They looked at the other pair of lovers to find them in their own make-out session. Avi's phone buzzed from his rear pocket and he pulled away to answer the call. "Hi, Kevin. Wait, what? Oh, wow, congratulations! I'm really proud of you. Want to bring her round to meet the others? We're all at Scott and Mitch's. Alright, see you, man." Avi hung up the phone and stuffed it into his pocket, a cheeky grin on his face, his eyes lit up.


	9. Waiting For Kevin

**A/N: Yay! Over 200 reads. What did I ever do to deserve y'all?**

"Her?" Mitch raised his eyebrow and matched Avi's expression.

"Yeah. You know the reporter from Hollywire?" All of the three smirked as they realised what he was about to say. "They've gotten together and just went on their first date." Scott and Mitch's smiles decreased a fraction. They hadn't had a first date. Scott vowed to ask Mitch on one after today. "I invited them here if that's alright." The trio nodded in childish glee. All of the Pentatonix members were finding romance.

"Alright, what should we do in the meantime?" Kirstin asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Mitch suggested.

"Sure." Scott almost instantly replied. Mitch smirked at the blonde, causing him to blush. Avi and Kirstin scoffed at the two.

"What?" Mitch took a defensive position.

"You two are so adorable. How have you not realised your feelings for each other sooner?" Kirstin channelled her inner fangirl.

"What like you and Avi?" Mitch raised his eyebrow and smiled smugly at his comment. Scott broke into laughter. Mitch caught onto it quickly. The two ended up on the couch, clutching their stomachs from laughing so much. Kirstin and Avi stared at the two best friends adoringly. They were just perfect. They stopped laughing and laid on each other limply, worn out from the laughing. Kirstin and Avi sat beside them.

"So, Scott. Truth or dare?" Avi stared at Scott, making Scott fiddle under the pressure.

"Truth. I'm scared of what dares you might have." He jokingly cowered.

"Then you should be terrified of what I have in store for you." Mitch looked at Scott huskily as he said this.

"Anyways!" Avi nearly shouted, not wanting to witness too much. "How long have you had a crush on Mitch?" Oh, it was going to be _that_ kind of game.

"Oh, since I first met him." He said with confidence. "I heard his voice and it was so beautiful when I heard it at the choir." He smiled as he recounted the memory. "Anyways, Kirstie. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm being a brave girl." She held her head high.

"Work it girl." Mitch complimented her bravery.

"You know it." She winked at Mitch.

"Ok, make your best seductive face." Scott knew this would get a hysterical reaction from Avi. The mezzo parted her lips and the edges of curved up into a small smile, tilted her head back slightly, and her eyelids hung lazily. Avi studied her features carefully, taking a mental picture. His mouth drooped low and his gaze was hazy. A flashing blinded Avi's vision and he looked to find both Mitch and Scott taking a photo. He blushed made a super frown at them.

"Scott, you didn't turn your flash off." Mitch whined.

"Sorry?" Was all he replied, shrugging.

"Maybe I forgive you." Mitch looked at Scott through his eyelashes, batting them flirtatiously. Scott pecked Mitch on the cheek. "Ok, I forgive you."

"Mitch, truth or dare?" Kirstin's expression showed she had a cunning plan for either option. Mitch figured that Kirstin would think Mitch was scared, so he'd pick a truth.

"Dare." He tested her with his own expression of confidence.

"Alright. I dare you to…" She said slowly, thinking of a great dare. Scott and Avi watched their lovers as they battled. "Let Scott kiss you, but you can't kiss or grab him back." Mitch huffed. They all knew this would be painful for Mitch.

"I'll go easy on you." Scott said, comforting Mitch slightly.

"For thirty seconds." Kirstin added. Mitch's eyes widened.

"How will I last?" He placed the back of his hand to his forehead, making a jokingly signal of distress.

"Alright, start…" She pulled out her phone and set the timer. "Now." She pressed start. Scott leaned in, kissing Mitch's cheek lightly. Mitch closed his eyes and bit his lip to resist. The blonde moved to his ear, running his tongue along the lobe. He then moved to his neck and Mitch swallowed. Scott decided to torture Mitch. He found Mitch's sweet spot and pressed his tongue against it. Mitch moaned loudly and tipped his head back, his hands behind him to support him and he gripped the couch.

"Scottie, I-I thought yo-you'd go easy on me." He breathed and stuttered. Scott moved to Mitch's collar, biting down lightly, grazing the skin. Mitch groaned and chewed his lip. The baritone then stopped and slammed his lips against Mitch's, causing a throaty gasp from the tenor. Scott put his large hands on Mitch's waist, gripping them lightly. Scott decided he wouldn't use tongue anymore and the two settled on letting Scott control Mitch's mouth movements. Avi and Kirstin watched, half in shock. Mitch was strong willed and they smirked at how visibly needy Mitch was getting. Scott was rather grabby as well. After what seemed like hours, Mitch parted from the blonde, panting. "It's definitely been thirty seconds." He looked at Kirstin. She giggled.

"It hasn't actually." She tilted her head innocently. "It's been five minutes and eleven seconds. You guys really know how to get into something." She was mixed between admiring them and grimacing at them. It was a sight.

"I lasted though." Mitch said victoriously.

"Yeah, I tried to make you give in." Scott admitted.

"You _tried._ I can resist whatever torture you throw at me. You'll need punishing later for putting mommy through all that." Mitch's eyes were dark and hazy.

"Gross." Avi spoke. "Kevin's taking a long time. Should we call him?"

"Yeah, sure." Kirstin agreed.

"Uh-uh." Mitch waggled his finger. "Don't try to avoid your turn, Avi. Truth or dare?"

"I need to call Kevin. He's taking a while." He said seriously.

"He's got a girlfriend; of course he's taking a while. They probably need some privacy." Mitch said plainly. The others looked shocked to think of Kevin doing those things. He was so innocent and friendly. "Don't worry guys; we all gotta grow up some time." Mitch read their minds.

"What about you?" Avi questioned Mitch in a deep voice.

"It's not my turn, Avi. Truth. Or. Dare." He was feeling really sassy today.

"Alright, truth." Avi leaned back casually. Mitch opened his mouth to ask him something but Scott whispered in his ear. Mitch nodded.

"Where and when do you guys want to…you know?" He implied. Avi tensed and blushed. Kirstin did the same.

"I-I er…" He tripped over his words awkwardly. "I-I don't know, I guess." He spat the words out and was relieved that he had managed to answer.

"Do we accept that answer?" The brunette looked up to his boyfriend. Scott nodded and Avi gave him a thankful look. Alright, Mitchie. Truth or dare?" He planned revenge.

"Truth." Mitch knew the question Avi was going to ask, but he wasn't sure if he could deal with the torture he'd just gone through.

"What was the best night of your life?" Avi was definitely suggesting something. Mitch sighed. He knew instantly what it was and wanted Scott to know it, but didn't want to describe it in detail.

"Last night." He answered in a casual tone.

"What happened last night?" Asked Kirstin. She didn't want to know the exact details but an answer was required. "Why was it your best night?"

"I was with my Scottie bear." He hugged Scott and he hugged back. They squeezed each other before separating.

"Did you guys?" Kirstin stared at them in shock.

"Yes. So, what?" Scott said defensively. "It's natural and I happened to enjoy it a lot." He knew he sounded idiotic but it had to be said. Mitch was heart-warmed as Scott defended him.

"Aw, thank you Scott." Mitch voiced his thoughts. "That's sweet." He put his hand to the blonde's face. A knocking was then heard. Kevin had arrived.

 **By the way, I feel like I'm leaving Kevin out so I'm going to include a lot of him in the next chapter. Also, if you don't know the reporter from Hollywire, go search it on YouTube. Type in something like 'Pentatonix celebrity crushes and favourite dance.'. Kevin is adorable so the next chapter will be very fluffy. See y'all tomorrow. Kiss kiss.**


	10. A New Superfruit Episode

**A/N: By the way, I forgot to upload yesterday because I'm horrible. Two chapters for y'all today.**

Mitch stood up but Scott sprinted to the door.

"Beat ya." Scott said childishly. The three rolled their eyes as Scott opened the door. "Hey, Kevin. Hi, Chelsea." Scott held his hand out to the blonde woman and she took it gratefully.

"Hey, man." Avi greeted and jerked his head, signalling him to come in and take a seat.

"Hi, everyone." Chelsea waved shyly.

"Hey girl." Mitch sassed. The reporter giggled. "You look good today."

"Thanks, Mitch." She felt slightly more welcomed and she followed her boyfriend to the couch. They all sat in their couples, though the reporter was oblivious to the new romances. "So, what've you guys been up to lately?" She asked casually. They all sat silent for a second, not wanting to say that Scott and Mitch switched bodies.

"Kirstie and Avi scared me earlier today. Then Scott and I started tickling her as revenge, so Avi grabbed me and threatened to tickle me. Scott released Kirstie but they still kept me captive. Scott, being my knight in shining armour, managed to grab Kirstie's phone and convince them to be our slaves for the week." The tenor told the story and grinned at the thought of Avi and Kirstie being their slaves for the whole week. Scott took a sharp breath inwards and turned to Mitch.

"Oh, my gosh. We still need to record our Superfruit episode today. We haven't done it all week and we skipped last week." Scott reminded Mitch.

"I know. Shall we just do another Q n A?" Mitch shrugged, incapable of thinking of any other ideas.

"How about a truth or dare? Kevin told me you played it last week after your tour." Chelsea suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." Kirstin chirped.

"Sure, babe." The beatboxer nodded.

"Alright, we all agree then." Mitch announced. "I'll go get the camera set up." He hopped away and Scott followed him. They went to Scott's bedroom, where the camera equipment was located. The blonde snaked his arms around Mitch's waist, causing the brunette to giggle and slap his arms away. "We have an episode to record." He scolded playfully.

"But Mitchie, can we reveal our relationship to our fans?" When Scott asked this, Mitch thought for a moment.

"We should wait a bit to see where it goes." Mitch thought practically. "So not yet."

"That means I can't show my love to you for _all_ the recording." Scott whined. "I can't kiss or touch you." He didn't feel ashamed at these words because he knew it'd be painful.

"This is punishment for the torture you put me through in that dare earlier." Mitch pulled Scott off of him and grabbed the equipment needed before heading back to the room. He started setting the camera up as Scott sat down. Mitch decided to take Scott's punishment up a notch. He bent down, showing his rear to Scott. He stretched and pretended to be oblivious. Scott wanted to just take Mitch then and there. The baritone bit his lip and stared at his boyfriend presenting himself in front of him. Mitch smirked as he felt Scott's eyes on him, knowing he was suffering. He then finished and took his seat next to Scott, swaying his hips slightly as he walked.

"Ready?" Scott looked at Mitch, who nodded then focused his attention to the others, asking for an answer. They all nodded. "Oh, yeah. Guys, can we not give any hints about our relationships _just_ yet? We want to see how things go before we reveal anything to our fans." The group agreed. "Ok, three, two, one.

Hello everyone, welcome to Superfruit, the best show on the internet. My name is Christian." He spoke the first name that came to his mind, and for some reason it was Christian.

"My name is Anastasia and we perform kinky activities." Mitch's widened his eyes comically as he said this then the whole group burst into laughing fits at Mitch and Scott's humour. It took them ten minutes to calm down and Mitch was in tears, clutching his stomach. "Ow, my belly hurts." He breathed in harshly, trying to get some air in his lungs. He brushed the tears away from his eyes and cheeks.

"We're here with the rest of Pentatonix and Chelsea from Hollywire." Scott introduced the guests of this Superfruit episode.

"Hi." They all smiled and waved at the camera.

"Today we're playing a game, it's new, and we made it ourselves. It's called Truth or Dare." Mitch joked.

"Basically, one person asks someone 'Truth or Dare?' If the person picks truth they have to answer a question and if they pick dare they do whatever the asker tells them to." The group watched as Scott and Mitch explained the rules, even though they already knew how to play.

"Alright, let's go. Kirstie, truth or dare?" Kevin was eager to start.

"Oh." Kirstie was caught off guard at the suddenness. "Truth, I guess."

"If you had to date one person in this group, who would it be and why?"

"Hmmm…" Kirstie pretended to think. "Avi because he's really sweet and kind." She smiled affectionately at her boyfriend and he returned the smile. "Alright, Chelsea. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm going bold." She straightened her posture in preparation for the dare. Kirstie hummed for a moment, creating a dare.

"Do your worst dance." She ordered.

"Oh, God." She sighed and put her hand to her face to cover the blush. "When I was in high school we had to do the polka for a project and I could not do it."

"Show us." Kirstie urged her. The reporter stood and walked to the centre of the room. Mitch moved the camera to face her. She tried stepping three times to a non-existent beat, then hopped on the fourth, but tripped and nearly fell over. She caught herself just before she collapsed, yelping in fear. She sat back down and Scott moved the camera back.

"Scott, truth or dare?" She asked. Scott was fixing the camera's angle and was taken by surprise when asked.

"Oh, dare." He said quickly, not really paying attention to his surroundings. It was difficult to get all six people in frame like Mitch had done before.

"Kiss anyone on the cheek." She smirked but Scott quickly turned to Mitch and pecked him. Mitch blushed and giggled.

"Aw." Everyone else found the two adorable.

"Mitch, can you help? I can't get everyone in frame." He fought with the camera.

"I'll work my magic." Mitch wiggled his fingers and carefully eyed the camera, moving it millimetres each time before checking it. A few turns and he was satisfied. "Can we not do any more dares that requires moving the camera? Thank you." He practically ordered them to, but they couldn't argue with their queen.

"Kevin!" Scott exclaimed, making everyone jump a bit. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He confidently said. Scott wanted to challenge his confidence.

"Make your best kissy face."

"That's childish." Kevin complained.

"Whatever, just do it." Scott said bossily. Kevin sighed and thought carefully. He puckered his lips and closed his eyes. He only managed to keep it for a second before giggling in embarrassment.

"Truth or dare, Avi?" He asked the bass.

"I'll go for truth."

"Who would be the one person in this room you'd take on a deserted island?" He decided not to embarrass his roommate too much.

"You or Scott. You're very smart and practical. Scott is pretty strong though." Before any of them could comment he asked his next question. "Mitch. Truth or dare?"

"I'm going with dare."

"Re-enact how you and Scott first met."

"Oh, wow. You ready, Scott?" Mitch looked around the room as he dug out the memory. They shuffled in their seats to face each other. "It was during choir and I had a solo. It went like this..."

 **I don't know much about the reporter from Hollywire (Chelsea) so if I've made any mistakes sorry. I plan to start a new Pentatonix fanfiction. I'm not sure whether to include Scomiche. What do y'all think?**


	11. I See The Light

**A/N: Oh, I'm a cruel writer! I promised you two chapters yesterday, yet never gave you them. My birthday was a blast; PTX shirt, cup and phone case. I am so happy. Anyways, here's the second Scomiche chapter I promised:**

 _Mitch was nervous. He'd never had a solo singing part before. Now he had to perform it in front of everyone in his group, especially the cute boys. He breathed out as his part approached. He'd been told he was talented but he never thought he sounded good enough. He shook his head and breathed in. He sung his first note._

 _Scott loved choir. All the members were really friendly and open. Well, except that brunette, Mitch. He seemed shy. He had been assigned a solo part and Scott almost felt sympathy for the tenor. He was excited though. He heard that Mitch was incredibly talented. Mitch opened his mouth and what came out stunned Scott. A beautiful, angelic note was sung. It was powerful. He then started vocalising different notes, high and low. Scott stared at the boy in awe. Mitch sung his last note and that was the choir's cue to start singing. Scott was thrown off slightly and forgot the cue. Mitch noticed and giggled slightly before joining the choir. Scott regained himself and joined in._

 _After the song had ended the choir leader allowed them a short break. Scott immediately went up to Mitch._

 _"_ _Hi. I'm Scott." He introduced himself shyly. Usually he was confident around others but this boy had a different aura to him._

 _"_ _I'm Mitch." The boy spoke. Scott found his voice incredible._

 _"_ _Your voice is absolutely amazing." Scott said and Mitch's cheeks tinted pink a little._

 _"_ _It's not that great." He said humbly._

 _"_ _Are you kidding? I could listen to it all day." He said, his inner fanboy creeping out. He realised what he'd just said and awkwardly fiddled with his thumbs. Mitch laughed, using his hand to cover his smile._

 _"_ _It's ok. That's really sweet." This stranger had come up to Mitch, introduced himself and told him he was a great singer. "Thank you."_

 _"_ _I mean it, even though I sound stupid." Scott reiterated._

 _"_ _I don't find it stupid."_

 _"_ _Well then maybe we're both stupid." Scott joked. Mitch giggled again and Scott joined him._

 _"_ _So, what about you?" Mitch asked curiously._

 _"_ _What?" Scott was confused as to what the brunette meant._

 _"_ _Let's hear your singing, if you don't mind." He didn't want to be rude or scare away this new friend he'd gained._

 _"_ _Oh. I'm not that good, but what shall I sing?"_

 _"_ _Have you seen that movie Tangled? For some reason I, kind of, maybe, like the song I See The Light." He said shyly, thinking he'd be judged for his song choice._

 _"_ _Really? That's such a sweet song. Sure." Scott beamed at Mitch and prepared himself, thinking of the notes. He started singing the male part and all of Mitch's tension vanished. Scott's voice was…incredible…amazing…stunning… Mitch stared at the baritone affectionately. "Standing here it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be." Mitch decided to join in._

 _"_ _And at last I see the light." They both sung together beautifully. Scott looked at Mitch with warm blue eyes and Mitch looked at Scott with comforting brown eyes._

 _"_ _And it's like the fog has lifted." Scott sung the male's part._

 _"_ _And at last I see the light." They sung together._

 _"_ _And it's like the sky is new." Mitch sung sweetly._

 _"_ _And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you." They were lost in each others' voices and eyes, their harmonies were melodic and despite their young age they sounded angelic. "Now that I see you." They held their last note and noticed how close they had become. They drew back, but never broke their stare._

 _"_ _Your voice is incredible." Mitch complimented the blonde._

 _"_ _Thanks, you're beautiful. I mean yours is beautiful." Scott spoke swiftly to avoid any misunderstanding. Mitch giggled, using his hand to shield his laughter._

 _"_ _Ok, everyone." The choir leader shouted. "Let's take it from the top." Scott and Mitch looked at each other confidently and walked to their positions. They had a feeling they'd be friends for a long while now._


	12. Author's Note

**Dear all,**

 **I apologize for my lack of uploading. Stuff has happened! I will upload** ** _very_** **soon, I hope. Thank you all for your patience and support. When I next upload, I will produce a chapter for every day I've missed.**

 **Yours Sincerely (so formal),**

 **Plumper Do**


End file.
